Existing mouse devices can employ only fragmentary communication standards. These mouse devices must use a dedicated receiver or can use only one communication method among Bluetooth, universal serial bus (USB) and Wi-Fi to connect with a computer. Moreover, existing mouse devices have little or no change from early mouse functions such as a wheel function, a page turning function, and the like, and are limited to simple operations.
With recent development of mouse functions, a touch mouse device has been developed. However, a typical touch mouse device must be provided with a touch pad at an upper end thereof, thereby causing price increase and making it difficult to realize.